From Two Different Worlds
by Koji4ever
Summary: ON-HOLD. AU&OOC, The school is split between the boys and girls. Suddenly strange things happen between the two sides when the most popular guy starts interacting with the least popular girl. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen
1. It Begins

**From Two Different Worlds**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Koji4ever: This story is NOTHING like the anime or manga. Please just read and enjoy.

Full Summary: The School is spilt into two sides: the girls and the boys. But strange things are happening between the 2 sides. What happens when the most popular boy starts seeing the most unpopular girl? Will love occur?

Just a note: The thoughts are in italic.

Chapter 1:

**The story starts at the Koushiro School for Middle School Students:**

**Sasuke's POV:**

**I was just walking down the hall with my best friend Naruto. We were talking about our next plot against the girls. He was talking so fast, I couldn't understand a word he was saying.**

**"So Sasuke we're supposed to meet up with the others guys later at lunch." Naruto was blabbing on and on. For some strange reason all I could here was 'Blah, Blah, Blah.' I shook my head. Thoughts raced my mind and I couldn't concentrate to what Naruto was saying, I have to make Naruto stop talking.**

**"Would you shut up Naruto? I can't here myself think, you could as least talk slower." I yelled as I turned. He wasn't there but at the classroom door.**

**"What did you say Sasuke?" He asked in puzzlement. **

**"Oh whatever, lets get to class." We walked in the classroom and sat next to Shikamaru and Kiba. We were on the left side of the room while the girls were on the right side. Makura Sensei was talking about how answer advanced algebra problems. This was all first grade stuff for me. **

**"So who can demonstrate how to solve this problem?" Makura Sensei looked around the classroom. A couple of people raised there hands. I saw Ino the most popular girl in the whole school raise her hand, so did Naruto.**

**"Naruto, come up to the front of the room and make solve the equation for the class please." Makura Sensei said. Naruto ran up to the front of the classroom and answered the questions perfectly.**

**Sakura's POV:**

**I watched Naruto do the problems. I hated him because of how much he was showing off. I could hear the boys cheer. I looked at Naruto go back to his seat it was hard since I was sitting all the way in the back of the room. To make matters worse I saw him, Sasuke Uchiha. He disgusted me, acting all cool and being so popular. Unlike me, I didn't like this at all. Oh no, he's looking at me, I quickly turned my head. _If I hate him so much how come I keep blushing so madly whenever I see him._ This thought made me wonder.**

**"Psst Sakura, what's wrong?" I looked around and saw Hinata my best friend. **

**"It's nothing Hinata, just thinking" She gave me an unsure look. **

**"Okay, class dismissed, time for lunch." Makura Sensei closed her book and sat down in her chair. Tons of kids ran out the door. I watched as girls and boys cried 'EW!' when they touched someone of the opposite gender. There goes Sasuke and his people. The only person I had was Hinata. She ran up to me and we walked over to a bench under a tree. I slowly chewed on my rice ball, I stared at Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Rock Lee eat their lunch. **

**"He's so cute…" I heard someone say quietly. I turned as saw Hinata.**

**"Who is?" I asked her.**

**"Who is what?" She asked me back.**

**"Who is so cute?"**

**"Oh, I was just talking about Naruto. He's so talented and special. I've always had a crush on him." She nibbled on her ramen.**

**"You're so lucky to have a special person you love." I told Hinata and she looked at me.**

**"No I'm not. I have to keep this feeling trapped inside because if Ino or Temari find out that I like a boy, they'll…they'll, oh who knows what they'll do." She was blushing.**

**"Can you keep a big secret?" I whispered to Hinata.**

**"Um, I guess…why?"**

**"Well, I sort of have the same problem as you. You know Sasuke, the most popular boy in the whole school? Well I hate him."**

**"How's that a problem? You're supposed to hate the boys." Hinata asked back to me.**

**"It's just that whenever I see him I blush madly and butterflies appear in my stomach. I hate him but I think I love him."**

**"That's weird. But if you love him go for it." I knew she was right, I looked at Sasuke again but just then I realized he was seeing our entire conversation.**

**Sasuke's POV: **

**I was looking at this girl talking madly with her friend. I felt some feeling bubble up inside myself and I couldn't stop looking at her for some reason. _Stop looking at her Sasuke. Snap out of it. She is probably some unpopular girl who is crazy._ **

**"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head and finished up my lunch. Right there the lunch bell rang.**

**I was walking with Naruto back to the classroom and I saw the girl. She was walking with a whole bunch of scrolls. I bumped into her and watched as all of the scrolls fell to the ground.**

**"Great job Sakura, Now pick up all of those scrolls!" Ino laughed at her._ Sakura is her name huh. That's a really beautiful name. _I thought. I saw her friend rush over to help her pick the scrolls up. Sakura was rushing to get out of the commotion. Suddenly I bent down and picked up a scroll and handed it to her. Everyone around us gasped. Naruto took me and ran over to a wall.**

**"What the hell are you doing? Never go in contact with a girl." He whispered.**

**I knew I wasn't supposed to do that. I looked at Sakura again and she had collected all of the scrolls and was on her way. I thought to myself. WHAT HAD I DONE?**

**Sakura's POV:**

**I was trying to get away from that area as possible. What had just happened? Sasuke, the most popular boy in the school helped me the most unpopular girl. I'm just thinking of the rumors that are going to happen after this incident. I walked into the girl's bathroom. I saw Temari, Ino's best friend. She was crying for some reason and the next thing I knew, I was walking towards her. What's come over me and then it slipped out.**

**"Are you okay?" I asked her, she looked at me and I covered my mouth. _What am I doing, after what just happened who knows what she'll do to me. I'm such an idiot!_**

**Temari kept looking at me with tears in her eyes. I couldn't help but feel sad for her; for some reason the more I wanted to leave the more my body made me stay.**

**"Are you talking to me, Sasuke-Lover?" She asked me trying to put a mean frown on her face, but she couldn't.**

**"I'm not a Sasuke-Lover, look he helped me and…" I yelled at her, and then I realized once more who I was talking to. I put my hands over my mouth again.**

**"Look why are you talking to me uh…what's your name, you are way below me on the food chain. So just leave me alone before I get mad." She told me silently. I really wanted to take her offer and leave but I couldn't move my legs.**

**"I just wanted to know if you were alright. If you're crying, it must be for a reason." I told her back. She just kept staring at me, and suddenly I started to sweat.**

**"Wow, that's the first someone's had the guts to say that to me. Actually no one's said that to me, not even Ino and she's my best friend." Temari started to smile and I felt relieved. **

**"So, why were you crying Temari?" I asked her feeling safer. **

**"You see um…"**

**"Sakura, my name's Sakura."**

**"Okay Sakura, you see my best friends are Ino and Tenten. Ino found out that Tenten liked a boy named Neji. And even worse the fact that they've been dating for almost a year- about 9 months. Ino got furious and made Tenten one of the most unpopular girls in the school. She even considers Tenten as a boy now. We've been best friends for 4 years and now the groups broken. Ino even threatened me that if I even touch a boy she'd make me so unpopular. To make things worse you come along and start to come in contact with Sasuke. Now Ino is so mad! All I want are my best friends back. I never liked this boys one side, girls the other anyway. I miss the old Ino!" Temari finished her story and tears ran down her cheeks. I even felt my face go a little moist.**

**"That's so sad." I put my hand on her shoulder.**

**"You had to go with Sasuke didn't you?"**

**"I already told you Temari, Sasuke helped me!"**

**"Sure, sure, I bet you love him. Well I say go for it."**

**"I told you he…wait you want me to go for it?" I asked Temari with a puzzled look on my face.**

**"Yep, I don't see the difference between boys and girls. Anyway, we got to go home soon. C'mon!" She took my hand and ran out of the bathroom. _This is great I made a new friend and she has more power. Maybe my life's not so bad after all. _**

**Sasuke's POV:**

**"Sasuke, what's wrong with you? Why'd you help that girl?" Naruto started to ask me questions as if I stole something.**

**"I don't know, my stupid body moved on its own. I got to think about this." I started to walk the other way. Naruto grabbed my hand.**

**"Wait a second. I do not want you to end up like Neji. He was a Girl-Lover (A.N-I love Neji and do not really mean this.) and I don't want you to be one to. He had all the power of popularity you have right now but lost it for a girl." Naruto told me carefully. I remembered Neji, he was one of my best friends and we had lots of fun together. Until he fell for a girl named Tenten, they dated for 9 months without anyone knowing, until someone spilled the beans.**

**"Naruto, could I be alone to think about this for awhile?" I told him firmly. He sighed muttering words like 'I'm going to miss him' and 'poor guy'. I put my hands in my pocket and walked down the hall. School was about to end but everything was just beginning. (A.N-Okay this is Sasuke's private thinking part, shh…)**

**I walked out of the school building, the bell had just rung. I sat down on a bench and watched all the boys and girls run out the doors and into freedom, it was Friday. _Why can't I get Sakura out of my head? We are on two totally different levels. What's so special about her that other girls don't have? I wish Neji was here, he'd understand he went through it…_**

_**Flashback:**_

_**"What did you just say Neji?" I yelled at my friend in a shocked tone.**_

_**"I said I've fallen in love with a girl named Tenten. We share the same feelings and have been dating for 4 months already." Neji told me back firmly.**_

_**"I can't believe it, you can have anything you want Neji, you don't need a girl." I told him back.**_

_**"You're wrong Sasuke, what I want is this girl. There's something special about her that makes me happy. You'll understand it too when you feel that way for a girl."**_

_**"Neji, you sound like a mother. Besides I'll never have feelings for a girl." I answered Neji with a frown.**_

**_"Oh well, just don't tell anybody okay. Who knows what'll happen if someone knew. I can trust you right?" Neji asked me._**

_**"Yeah, sure, just leave me out of it. C'mon Neji, let's get to class."**_

_**But then 5 months later…**_

_**Neji and I were discussing this situation where he was moving to America. He knew that if he told me first he would feel better about telling his girlfriend Tenten. But as we were talking someone heard, someone with a very big mouth: Chouji. Chouji was very fond of this boy versus girl battle. He told Ino for a price and Tenten was pushed to the bottom of the food chain. Both with broken hearts Neji and Tenten were separated as Neji moved to America and Tenten rarely interacted with people. **_

_**End Flashback.**_

**I couldn't help but feel bad for Tenten and wondered if this would happen to me if I expressed my feelings with Sakura. I hit the bench and put my hands on my head. I was so confused. Even worse I saw her, what do I do? I don't want to like her. What if Neji was right, this girl is special. But I can't handle this pressure. I got up and ran home. **

**Sakura's POV:**

**There I am with my friends Temari and Hinata. Hinata and me finally gave in to Temari and told her of our secrets and surprise crushes. **

**"I knew it, you do like Sasuke!" Temari put her hand on her month and laughed.**

**"Keep it down Temari, don't you know the saying 'Trees have ears'?" I told her back.**

**"That's not a saying." Temari gave me a noogie. **

**"You're right, but it could be someday." I said very unsure.**

**"I don't know… It doesn't sound too smart…" Hinata pushed her fingers together.**

**"Okay back to the point, Sakura likes Sasuke and Hinata likes Naruto. You sure picked weird people to like." Temari laughed.**

**"I didn't mean to pick him! I don't even know if I like him. It's just he's different and I guess cute…" I gave her a very confused look.**

**"It's time to go home; I've got to cook dinner soon. Bye!" Hinata hurried off.**

**"I guess, bye Sakura, see ya tomorrow! Make your move on Sasuke!" Temari stuck a friendly tongue out at me as she waved her hand and left. I waved good-bye and started to walk home. I stopped at a store door so I could buy a light snack. It was only 3:30pm and I was hungry. I walked in and a bell chimed. Right there I saw Naruto, he was buying instant ramen. I could hear him mumbling 'Now I've got to wait 3 minutes for my ramen to get ready.' I just slowly walked to the snack section and bought a medium rice ball. I went to the cash register all the way on the merchandise section and paid 120 yen for my rice ball. **

**_Naruto Must be gone by now._ I thought. I walked normally to the door and I bumped into someone and fell. I looked up and saw a orange jacket with the leaf village symbol on the back. As well as that I heard.**

**"UGH! Girl germs and not just any normal girl germs, the girl who's got Sasuke all Goo-goo-ga-ga! I HATE you!" Naruto yelled at me. "And you made me spill my ramen!"**

**"I'll buy you a….another one…" I told him hoping he'd leave me alone.**

**"You'd better!" He yelled at me. I got up and gave the cashier 100 yen. The cashier gave me a ramen cup. I handed it to Naruto.**

**"Now I have to wait another three minutes because of you!" He told me loudly. I wanted to kick him so badly. But I stopped myself and just walked out the door. Once again I saw Sasuke. Shouldn't he be at home by now, why must I keep finding him?**

**Sasuke's POV:**

**I just couldn't go home for some reason. My dumb conscious keeps telling me to look for that girl, Sakura. I don't want to meet up with that girl again; I don't want to like her. But there she is, again. This time she's eating a rice ball. I watched her eat her rice ball and then I spotted a dog run toward her and knock into her making her fall. She landed flat on her bottom and her rice ball is all over the floor. Once again, my stupid body moved on it's own and walked over to her.**

**"Do you need some help?" I asked her blushing. She looked at me and stuttered when she sad "Yes". I went overboard this time; I even said I'd buy her another rice ball. What the heck is wrong with me? What am I doing? **

**"Sasuke, why are you helping me? We have nothing in common and yet…" **

**"Sasuke, what are you doing? Why are you helping her? She's a GIRL for crying out loud!" Naruto suddenly appeared and now a big mess is made…**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Koji4ever: I hope you liked that story. Please R&R so I can make it better. **

**Sasuke: I do not act like that. **

**Naruto: None of us act like that!**

**Sakura: This story is getting very emotional. **

**Koji4ever: Please keep reading and don't hate me if you don't like.**


	2. The Rumor

**From Two Different Worlds**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Koji4ever: Thanks so much for all the great reviews. I was really happy when I got so many! I may have replied to the reviews from users but I'll post replies here as well:

Review Updates:

silverkage-chan: Thanks for being my first reviewer! Glad you like my story plot.

lunarlily828: I'll try to update more and faster. I really agree with Naruto and Hinata as a couple too. They are so cute and it'll be really awkward for Naruto in this story since he really agrees with the girls' vs. boys' thing.

A Crazy Girl of Many Names: I also feel sorry for the Neji and Tenten incident. But you would be surprised of how the story will end.

HeartAngel: That's really interesting how it's similar to your life. Maybe you could be a fake character in my story on the girl's side.

neon kun: Don't worry neon kun, they will have a change of heart soon. And just for you Naruto will realize the truth and problems soon. I'm glad you like Temari's character. I want to know if you like Ino as a regular character. You'll find what'll happen next.

Sakura4eva: Really happy you like my story!

hinako89: I'll try to keep it good, except whenever I start a story I'm FULL of great ideas, it's just when starting the second chapter I get writer's block. I won't let that happen this time.

4ever2belove: You didn't offend me at all. I'm always happy to hear opinions on my stories. I kind of want it to be dramatic though.

Kari: Wow! I love it when I get completely positive reviews! Glad you like it!

Lily: Cool, another completely positive review! I need to keep this story good! Oh and glad you like it!

Kyuubi-Sharingan508: Sorry for being confused but what does OOC mean? Is it bad or good? Oh and glad you like it.

Saishenoyama: I love Neji too! You'll see what will happen between this couple really soon! Thanks for the great review! sniff Glad you liked it!

Wwwwwooooooooooooowwww: I'm liking the name, I'm really sorry about the mistakes! It'll be better this time. Glad you liked it.

susuke will always suck: Whoa dude, thanks for the opinion and I'll think about the suggestion. Thanks for saying I have great grammar! Glad you liked it…

You are not welcome: Well no use saying thank you then. I'll try to put that in if you really want it. Glad you liked it.

Sasuke sucks: I don't know if he should, it would kind of ruin the story. Glad you like the rest though.

cinderella101: They freaked out because of the girl vs. boy war. Glad you liked it!

The Council of Light: I still don't know what OOC means. But still glad you liked it.

Thanks for all the great reviews!

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Koji4ever: I'm really glad you all liked my story. Enjoy the next chapter.

**We left the story in front of a street near the grocery store.**

**Naruto's POV:**

**I starred at Sasuke with that girl. I was completely shocked and mad.**

**"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing? I knew it I knew it! You love that girl and you've been dating for 9 months." I yelled at Sasuke.**

**"Damn you Naruto! I've only met this girl this week." Sasuke screamed back to me. The girl looked at me and blushed with embarrassment.**

**"That's right, I've just met this boy and we have nothing in common. In fact I'm leaving because I have no business with you boys." The girl said with an obnoxious tone in her voice. I hated her already.**

**"Then go girl! You are hated around here." I sneered back. I watched her walk and leave. I looked at Sasuke and he had a sad/mad look on his face.**

**"Naruto you're such an idiot!" Sasuke got up and walked home. _Anger issues I thought. He had them since third grade._**

**I ran to the train station to catch my train and got home.**

**Sakura's POV:**

**_Why did I lie like that? Why couldn't I just confront and stand up for myself in front of Naruto. Now this love is all ruined and Sasuke probably hates me now. I've got to think this all over when I get home._**

**I opened the door and put my backpack down on the ground. I ran to the living room and laid with my head in a pillow.**

**"Dinner will be ready in 25 minutes Sakura!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen. I rolled around on the couch and fell onto the rug.**

**_I used to be a normal girl with a normal life, now I'm mixed up with Sasuke and this entire girl vs. boy nonsense. _**

**Suddenly the phone rang.**

**"Could you get that Sakura?" My mom yelled.**

**"Okay mom!" I picked up the phone.**

**"Hello?" I asked into the phone.**

**"Sakura you will not believe what just happened on the school website!"**

**"Hinata?" I asked the voice.**

**"Yes it's me, but check out the school webbie!" Hinata exclaimed, "It is so bad!"**

**"Okay already Hinata, calm down. Hold on while I get my laptop." I put the phone on the table and ran into my room for my laptop and ran back out. I opened it and pressed the on button. I picked the phone up again.**

**"Hinata, my laptop is turning on." I looked back and clicked the internet link.**

**"My computer's on the internet, now what?"**

**"Okay Sakura go to the school website and click class news." I typed in the school website and clicked on class news.**

**"Now look at the topics and read them into the phone."**

**"There's: Homework, Popular girls and boys, Cafeteria foods, New teachers, Retired principals, Ino's rumors…"**

**"STOP there! Click on 'Ino's Rumors' and you'll be shocked out of your mind Sakura." I scrolled down and clicked on Ino's Rumors. I looked at the screen and my eyes wided as I saw what was there. **

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.**

**"I told you so." Hinata told me.**

**"Sasuke and Sakura's love story? Damn that Ino! Who told her Hinata? Do you know?"**

**"It's rumored that Naruto told Chouji to tell everybody because he didn't want to embarrass Sasuke so Chouji told Ino for another price. She's not mad and thought you deserved it and wants you to be humiliated."**

**"How did you know all of that?"**

**"Uh…Internet…" She told me with an uneasy tone.**

**"Hinata…"**

**"Okay Temari told me and she didn't want you to know that she knew since we became friends really recently and so since we were friends longer it'd be better if you knew from me."**

**"Wait, what? Okay Hinata repeat that easier."**

**"Temari didn't want you to think that she didn't like you and not be friends with her. Since we were friends longer our friendship was stronger so she wanted me to tell you."**

**"How could she think that?"**

**"I dunno. I've got to go eat dinner. See you tomorrow Sakura!"**

**"Bye Hinata." I hung up the phone and kept looking at that article.**

**Here's what it said:**

**_Sasuke and Sakura's love story_**

_**By Ino Yamanaka**_

**_You do know my fellow students that Sakura Haruno the lamest girl in school has mixed up with Sasuke Uchiha. This all started when they bumped one faithful day. Poor Sakura fell on her own clumsy feet with many important scrolls. Then Sasuke ran up to her and picked them all up. He smiled and it was love at first sight. After that, they started to meet after school at each other's houses and date. What I mean by date is kiss, hug, make out and tell each other secrets of their gender's side. _**

**_This kind of action is not allowed in the Koushiro School for Middle School Students. Actually all who do this are dropped to the lowest rank or maybe even expelled. Well it just so happens I have the inside scoop of what happened between one of the first couple that broke up because of this horrible rule breaking. Neji and Tenten, both very popular boys and girls of this school. It has been 1 month since Neji has moved to America. Tenten after making the biggest mistake of her life is now in the lowest part of the girl food chain. This is only because she mixed up with Neji so if any of you boys are girls ever think about doing this you're making a huge mistake!_**

**_Now back to Sasuke and Sakura, by an undercover agent I was informed of Sasuke and Sakura sitting next to each other confronting their love. It's disgusting and absolutely horrible. Sasuke even asked Sakura out to run away from the truth. _**

_**We had a chance to interview Sasuke and Sakura themselves. Here's what they had to say:**_

_**Sasuke's Interview:**_

**_Click the icon below to hear the interview._**

**_o0 (Sakura's POV: I clicked the weird face and listened.) _**

**Ino: Sasuke how do you feel about this love?**

**Sasuke: Get away Ino you beep(the word was cut out by Ino.) and leave me alone.**

**Ino: Grab him girls and make him talk.**

**Girl voices (probably Ino groupies): AWWW, Ino do we have to touch him?**

**Ino: Yes! I need to interview him!**

**Sasuke: Damn you, get off of me!**

**Suddenly Sakura hears kicking and punching noises.**

**Teacher voice: What's going on?**

**Sasuke: Ino is making me do something against my will. AGAIN!**

**Ino: Right I asked you before if I could interview you.**

**Sasuke: No you didn't now go away!**

**Teacher voice: Okay children class is about to start. Go to your classrooms or I'll have to give you both detentions.**

**Sasuke: No problem, bye!**

**Ino: Sasuke you weirdo let me finish!**

**Wasn't it great? Now listen to Sakura's:**

**_Click the icon below to hear the interview_**

_**o0 (Sakura's POV: I click this face as well)**_

_**Ino: Hey it's me Ino and I'm interview Sakura.**_

_**Sakura: Hey Ino what honor do I owe to be graced by your presence?**_

**Sakura's POV: What the heck? That's not my voice. In fact I don't even remember being interviewed! That dumb Ino, she's impersonating me!" I scream at the laptop.**

**"SAKURA, I'M NOT GONNA YELL AGAIN, DINNER TIME!" **

**"Okay mom, I'm coming!" I yelled into the dining room. I closed the laptop lid and put it on the table. I ran to the dining room and sat down next to my mom. I looked at the table and saw a bowl of salad and a plate of fish on the table. I put some salad on my plate and ate the yummy food.**

**Sasuke's POV:**

**"Why? Why? That stupid Ino had to make up that rumor about that stupid girl and me. Can this get any worse?" I paced my room back and forth and stopped abruptly. I sat down on my bed and starred into the darkness of a picture. Naruto, Neji, and me were in that picture. It was back in elementary school. Where Naruto got along with girls and had _quite_ a few crushed on them as well. Neji was just a normal guy who was acting cool and to himself. I tried to be like Neji and we were often called brothers except for the fact we looked COMPLETELY different from each other. **

**"Hey Sasuke, someone's at the door wanting to see you." I heard my brother Itachi yell.**

**"Okay Itachi! I'm coming just wait." I got up and ran down the stairs. I slid down the hall and stuck the landing.**

**"I'm here! Who's there?" I looked at Itachi and he moved aside from the door.**

**"Who do ya think Sasuke?" The voice from the door said.**

**"NEJI?" I screamed in surprise.**

**"Hey Sasuke, how have you been?" Neji walked into the house and shut the door.**

**"Neji, man you haven't changed a bit!" I walked to the stairway, he followed me. **

**"So Neji, how's America?" I asked him. _Man, what a dumb topic! But what else am I supposed to say the guy left me for 9 months._**

**"Fine, I guess. Okay, it sucks! All the people there come up to me and say 'Do you train a lot mister, how come you wear some many bandages?' One guy even had the nerve to come up to me and say 'Hey babe, how's it going?' America is just plain weird."**

**"OOOOKay…Neji, do they have good food?" I asked kind of shaky.**

**"Sasuke, let's just get to the point, something's wrong with the school and you're acting real dumb by making stupid topics." **

**"Okay fine I'll let it out, I've got these crazy feelings for some girl."**

**"A girl?" Neji gets a sly look on his face.**

**"Yes a girl, what about it?" I yell at him, my face felt all hot.**

**"I told you sooner or later you'd fall for one. You were so wrong!" Neji laughs at me. "What's the lucky winner's name?"**

**"It's Sakura Haruno."**

**"Sakura Haruno? I don't think I remember her. She was really shy. Wouldn't you rather go for the popular one like Ino?" Neji asked me.**

**"Neji I've got to show you something." I turned on my computer and showed him 'Ino's Rumors'.**

**A Few Minutes Later…**

**"That's brutal what Ino did. Why'd she mention Tenten and me?" Neji was mad.**

**"Neji the point is people think I really _love _this girl. Do you know what would happen if everybody found out about this?" I yelled at him.**

**"Don't remind me Sasuke, I went through it. I thought you do really love this Sakura."**

**"I don't know Neji. I just don't know…"**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Koji4ever: I hope you liked that chapter. Please R&R so I can make it better. **

**Neji: YES! I'm in the story! Finally!**

**Sasuke: You're really some help Neji…**

**Sakura: Ino is such a meanie!**

**Ino: I didn't want to. Blame her! points to Koji4ever.**

**Koji4ever: Easy everybody, I just want people and readers to enjoy the story!**

**Naruto: Whatever…**

**Koji4ever: Anyway bye! See you next chapter!**


	3. Mixed Feelings

**From Two Different Worlds**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

**NEW**Full Summary: The School is spilt into two sides: the girls and the boys. But strange things are happening between the 2 sides. What happens when the most popular boy starts seeing the most unpopular girl? To make matters worse, a strange comet passes by for 3 weeks. In these 3 weeks can the students overcome their differences with their new-found weirdness? Will love occur?

Koji4ever: Thanks so much for all the great reviews. Sorry for such a late update, my program is really cutting my social time. So I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same. I decided to change the plot so it will be more exciting.

**Review Updates:**

MaGiCsLiFe: I dunno myself, I just liked it.

Zen-san: Thanks for the great review, and here are the answers: No, Naruto is NOT gay. I mean seriously I don't think he is, do you? And second well it's not a whole friendly competition. They went WAY past that with the girls vs. boys' thing. Maybe I'll do a chapter on how it all started.

kamilog: I don't think anyone will really be dying in this story. I dunno, but yeah Ino stinks in this story. Great evil laugh by the way.wink

Lady MiNiN: OF COURSE I'LL KEEP WRITING!!!! And yes, thanks for liking it.

silverkage-chan: I know, Poor Neji. He rocks and he acts really cool in this chapter. Glad you liked the chapter.

neon kun: Yep, things will not clear up so soon. Everything is getting cloudier because I'm changing a part of the story. Read the top to read the new full summary. Tenten doesn't appear until later and Temari is just keeping it down low for now. I mean with the whole friendship with Sakura. Sasuke didn't get impersonated because well Ino actually had the chance to interview him. Sakura on the other hand Ino totally hates, maybe even more than Sasuke (weird). Yes Neji has finally arrived and is making quite a scene. Actually they all are. Keep on reading.

SushiLuver: Thanks, I love that word: interesting.

Sister-of-the-Light: Maybe, that's an interesting idea. Glad you like it and maybe later on in the story that will happen.

cinderella101: Yes Neji is here.He might disappear again, but that's not likely.

Lenore 2410: I'm probably gonna make a chapter on the past and how it started. I can't explain it now, but glad you like the story so far.

Sakura4eva: Nah, Ino isn't my favorite character in the original Naruto series. Thanks for the review.

I C E R E L L E: Thanks! Yes hopefully the couples will work out.

RoMaNTiCiLLuSioNS: Its okay, reviews don't always have to be good. Just I hope the story gets better for you.

Natsuhiboshi: Thanks. I'll try and keep it awesome!

Peter Griffin: I dunno…But if ya want. I'll try and start one, I can try.

Waltzing Blue Dandy: WAH!!! I still don't know what OOC means, but thanks. chuckles weakly

Tomboy901: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And here is my update

k i n d h a l o: Thank you too, sorry for not updating, life is way too complicated.

Thanks for all the great reviews!

Note: My friend told me that responding to reviews is not allowed so this will be my last review response for this story. Please make a fanfiction account so I can just reply or put an email on your review. Otherwise, I can't respond, maybe I'll put it on my profile but that is highly unlikely. Sorry for the inconvenience. TT.TT

Chapter 2

Koji4ever: I'm really glad you all liked my story. Enjoy the next chapter.

**We left the story at Sasuke's house**

**Sasuke's POV:**

**"Well do you Sasuke?" Neji asked me.**

**"NO! Ok Neji, NO I don't!" I yelled at him hesitating. He was one of my best friends and I knew he could see right through me when he rolled his eyes. I mean seriously, _I_ didn't even believe me.**

**"_Whatever_ Sasuke…" Neji said coolly as he put his hands in his pockets and sighed. I knew something was wrong. He rarely acts like this. _I'm totally gonna regret this but…_**

**"Neji what's wrong?" I asked him. He ignored me. My face got hot and I choked so loudly it sounded violent.**

**"You know Sasuke; you should really get that checked." A blank look appeared on my face.**

**"YOU KNOW WHAT, FORGET IT!!!" I ran up the stairs and slammed the door.**

**"C'mon Sasuke, don't be like that!" Neji had yelled behind me. I heard him run up the stairs and bang the door.**

**"Sasuke, open the door!" I heard Neji bang the door again and I shut my eyes tight. I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling, my eyes started hurting and I rubbed them. I noticed that the banging had stopped. I thought Neji had quit.**

**I walked to the door and opened it. I saw Neji lying on the floor with his hands on his head, actually more specific, his eyes.**

**"Neji!" I walked up to him and kneeled down. I started shaking him but he was unconscious.**

**"Dude, wake up!" I shook him even harder. Then my eyes started hurting again and everything got blurry. _What's going on_ My eyes slowly closed and I fell, landing right on top of Neji. **

**Sakura's POV:**

**"That was SO yummy!" I shouted and fell on the carpet. It was so soft and fuzzy. But for some strange reason the longer I laid there the fuzzier my eyesight. Suddenly I got really dizzy and fell asleep.**

**Narrator's POV:**

**During the night, more and more kids felt weird and slowly got woozy. Some of those kids were Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Rock Lee, Tenten and some other unimportant people.**

**The Next Day:**

**Kids came to school all tired. They fell asleep in class and didn't participate like their usual crazy selves. But the volume of the school got louder when…**

**"Neji! You came back to help us against the girls!!!!" **

**"No he obviously came back to confront you _boys_!"**

**"Neji, long time no--Is he sleeping?" Neji was sitting on the school bench with his head dropping. He slightly picked it up every 10 seconds or so. But he was barely awake.**

**"WAKE UP man!" People turned their heads and saw Sasuke. He had a mad/annoyed face that was pointed at and accused everyone. **

**"Hey Sasuke you celebrity, how did you like being on Ino's Rumors?" said a girl in an obnoxious tone.**

**"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled at the girl. She noticed she was spotted and whimpered away. Sasuke then glared at Neji was a death-defying look. People turned away as Sasuke walked up to Neji and picked him up. He grabbed the end of Neji's shirt and dragged him into the school, people slowly walking away. Sasuke went into the boy's bathroom and put Neji down on the floor.**

**"Wake up man!" Neji you idiot…" Sasuke sighed and poked Neji with his finger. Neji opened an eye and yawned.**

**"Where am I? He asked sleepily. He then looked around at the stalls and saw Sasuke in front of him.**

**"Neji…" Sasuke started and sighed loudly. "You come back after ONE month and start it all off by sleeping? You're completely hopeless…" Sasuke put his hand on his head and shook it.**

**Neji put up a finger. "Sasuke--"Began Neji but he fell asleep again.**

**"_Great_ comeback Neji, I'll take lessons from you next time." Sasuke yelled and put his hands up. "But forget the comeback, class starts in 15 minutes."**

**"Sasuke didn't Itachi tell you? I'm only gonna be here for 3 weeks. I'm not gonna spend my break going to school." Neji said quietly and closed his eyes once more.**

**"Fine, then go back to my house. You're embarrassing the both of us!" Sasuke clearly stated and pointed a finger to the door.**

**"I just wanted to say hi to everyone…But yeah I'm way too sleepy. I'm going back to your house, see ya later. " Neji got up and put a hand up behind him as he walked out as a sign of goodbye. As he walked out, he mumbled quietly to himself as he yawned: I don't understand though, why I'm so darn tired… **

**"That Neji…" Sasuke groaned and then bumped into you know who. That's right he bumped into Naruto. **

**"Sup Sasuke!!! How are you doing?" Naruto yelled all hyped up.**

**"Shut up Naruto…I know you told on me…" Sasuke mumbled quietly.**

**"How'd you find out!?!?!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke quickly covered Naruto's mouth with his hand. **

**"Sasuke…something is different about you…I can't put my finger on it…did you dye your hair?" Naruto asked.**

**"What the heck are you talking about Naruto?" Sasuke screamed as Kiba and Shikamaru walked up to them.**

**"Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes the doggy in the baby carriage…heh heh" Kiba sang.**

**"Don't you meant _baby_ in the baby carriage?" Naruto scratched his head dumbly. **

**"No…that's just silly…"Kiba said.**

**"Oh…" Naruto replied with a straight face. **

**There was a long silence.**

**"Sasuke, did you change your hair?" Kiba asked poking the stiff hair.**

**"That's what I thought…" Naruto mumbled.**

**"I didn't change anything…" poke poke "STOP POKING MY HAIR!!!"**

**"How troublesome…I knew you guys were stupid but everyone can she his eyes changed red…" Shikamaru muttered under his breathe.**

**"My eyes didn't change colors…" Sasuke grumbled.**

**"Look into a mirror idiot." Shikamaru said.**

**"What did you CALL me!!?!?!?" Sasuke showed a fist in Shikamaru's face.**

**"He's right Sasuke…look in this mirror." Naruto said.**

**"Why the he--never mind, lemme see." Sasuke looked into the small ramen cup shaped mirror and backed away.**

**"What the hell happened to my eyes?" Sasuke said quietly. **

**"Who cares…time for class." Shikamaru walked away in the hallways and Kiba followed.**

**"C'mon Sasuke let's get to HomeEc before we're late." Naruto said.**

**"Whatever…" said Sasuke. _Now that I think of it…there were very thin veins showing around Neji's eyes today._**

**Sakura's POV:**

**Ino walked up to me today and she asked me where Hinata was.**

**"Why do you care where Hinata is?" I eyed her.**

**"Just tell me where she is you loser-brow." Ino pushed me away and her _posse_ glared at me. Sadly I was intimidated.**

**"Hina…Hinata is…" I slowly stared. _Wait, what am I doing? Hinata is my best friend and I won't let Ino know anything._**

**"Hinata is in the girl's bathroom." I said boldly lying to Ino. **

**"Good girl…" Ino's voice drifted away as she and her group went into the girl's bathroom.**

**"Whew…" I sighed wiping my forehead. Suddenly Hinata and Temari walked up to me with a girl. She had tiny buns in her hair and wore a Chinese style outfit. It was Tenten!**

**"Why is Tenten with you?" I shuddered.**

**"Well, I bumped into her in the hallways and she asked what all the commotion was. Very quietly and shyly like Hinata would. I told her quietly that Neji had come back from America and suddenly she said very softly 'r…really?' And I told her yes and that he went back to Sasuke's house. Ever since, she's been following me like when I bumped into Hinata and then you." Temari took a big breath after that.**

**"So Tenten? How have you been feeling?" I asked her.**

**"…"**

**"Hey it's almost 8:30, first period is about to start!!!" Temari exclaimed. "I'll see ya both later!" Temari smiled, waved and ran off as Tenten followed her.**

**"C'mon Hinata let's get to first period." I smiled and we walked to Ibis-Sensei's Home Economics. "We're doing cooking today!"**

**Sasuke's POV: **

**"Hey Sasuke…" I turned around. **

**"NEJI, I thought you were going back to my house?!" I exclaimed quietly.**

**"I wanted to but I just had to have a front row seat for you and your sweetheart Sakura, mushy mushy mushy!!!" Neji laughed and poked me in the stomach with his fingers altogether like a giant needle. I was pushed back into the wall. **

**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR NEJI!?!?" I yelled picking myself up.**

**"What you big sissy, I barely touched you?" Neji shrugged his shoulders. **

**"Oh yeah? Well Neji I learned a new trick! I can shoot fire from my mouth." I placed my thumb and index fingers together to form a zero and blew wind through them. **

**"Yah Yea Sasuke, I'm _so_ scared." Neji said and suddenly bunches of flames flew and went onto Neji.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Neji's on fire!!!" I laughed. "Wait, Neji's on fire?"**

**"Yah,, you actually put me on fire, too bad it barely hurts me."**

**"What you should be dead by now!!!"**

**"Nope." Neji answered and the flames slowly disappeared.**

**"I guess I gotta work on those flames…" I muttered.**

**"Poor Sasuke, a baby attack for a baby!"**

**"What are you doing boys? Get to class!!!!" Principal Tsunade yelled, she looked drunk. **

**"Yes ma'am." We said together and hurried into HomeEc. **

**Narrator's POV: **

**"Hello class, and welcome to Home Economics." Ibisu Sensei said.**

**"Today we will learn how to cook a perfect cake, there will be groups of four…" Ibisu started.**

**"Yes, I'm gonna be with Ino..." A girl whispered.**

**"I'm totally being with Neji or Sasuke, someone cool." A boy whispered. Ibisu heard them whisper and cleared his throat. Everyone got silent.**

**"Ahem…as I was saying we will be working in groups today but I will choose the groups." He heard 'Aw's' and 'Oh man's' and Ibisu smiled. _Man, I love making these kids suffer, but this is only the beginning though heh heh…_**

**"The groups will consist of two boys and two girls…" Ibisu paused to hear the groans.**

**"…You will all have to do an equal share of work and cooperate. Now I will say the groups and tell you what kind of cake you will have to bake. Okay the first group will consist of Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru and Neji…." **

**"WHAT KINDA DUMB-ASS TEACHER ARE YOU GIVING ME SUCH A HORRIBLE GROUP?!!? A LAZY BUM, A TRAITOR GIRL AND…well Neji is kinda a popular boy!!!" Ino screamed at Ibisu.**

**"Ino…" Ibisu started quietly.**

**"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?" Temari slammed the table finishing Ibisu's sentence.**

**"TEMARI YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO TURN ON ME DIDN'T YOU?" Ino yelled and she put up a fist.**

**"Ino, Temari settle down." Ibisu sensei said calmly. "I picked the groups and you'll have to stay in them if you want a passing grade for Home Economics." Ino and Temari shut up but they glared at each other and grumbled.**

**"Now where was I? Oh yeah, the groups…group number 2 will consist of Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke."**

**"Oh…my…god…HELL NO! If Sasuke is even 2 inches close to that girl he will totally turn into a lover-boy." Naruto screamed.**

**"Would you just shut up Naruto?" Sasuke jumped up and yelled. Naruto got up and showed a fist.**

**"What are you saying Sasuke, are you challenging me?"**

**"I'm saying you should keep your fat ass out of my business" Sasuke yelled.**

**"Ugh, this project hasn't even started and already it sucks…how troublesome…" Shikamaru stated under his breath.**

**"Hey Maki, when are we gonna take Hinata?" Kisa whispered quietly to Maki (A.N: Both Ino fangirls).**

**"Shut up…we're not supposed to talk about it…" Maki quietly hissed back. Sakura raised an ear.**

**Sakura's POV:**

**_What did they just say? 'Take Hinata'? What does that mean?_ I quietly pondered these thoughts as all the noise continued to erupt.**

**Narrator's POV:**

**Ibisu cleared his throat SUPER loud and everyone suddenly got quiet once again.**

**"Ahem…now back to business…"**

**BRINGBRING**

**"Damn…the lunch bell…you miscreants are very lucky…have a good lunch." Ibisu sighed, he was disappointed.**

**Sasuke's POV:**

**I grabbed Naruto's shirt.**

**"What the hell were you doing before?" I grumbled.**

**"I was _saving_ you." He sneered.**

**"Well I don't need saving, so butt out…" I growled and he walked away.**

**"Hey Sasuke, I missed it…where was the love?" Neji popped up and said.**

**"What _love_ Neji? There is nothing going on between me and this girl."**

**"C'mon lover-boy just accept it, it's a good thing."**

**"No Neji would you shu…" I started saying but then I saw Ino ask one of Sakura's best friend's to lunch. _What the heck does a popular girl want with a loser girl?_**

**"Hey Sasuke…come back down to earth…" Neji snapped his fingers in front of my face.**

**"Yah…whatever. Let's go get some lunch…"**

**Sakura's POV:**

**"Hey Hinata, come hang out with the cool girls for once. I'll take you out to lunch." Ino had asked Hinata this 45 minutes ago. They've been gone for awhile; I was getting kind of worried.**

**"ATTENTION girls and…boys!!! May I present to you the newest member of the Yamanaka Girls (name of Ino's posse)!"**

**"Hey everyone." A girl with short black hair with a light blue tank top and dark blue mini skirt came out. She wore big gold hoop earrings and silver high heels.**

**"Hinata?" I twitched.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Koji4ever: Hey I hoped you liked that chapter, sorry it took forever to update. Anyway R&R and I'm wondering what you think that best line(s) of this story is. Submit your answer in a review and the star quote may get put in the next chapter.**

**Sakura: What's wrong with Hinata anyways?**

**Koji4ever: Read the next chappie to find out.**

**Sasuke: C'mon tell us we're cast members besides I have the power to _chidori_ you.**

**Koji4ever: gulp Ahem, right this way…R&R and see you next chapter.**


	4. Kissing and Detention

**From Two Different Worlds**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. There are a few OC characters in this chapter. But still, if I did own Naruto, I wouldn't be here writing this now would I?

**Warning:** Cursing, Very OOC and heartbreaking.

Koji4ever: Thanks so much for all the great reviews. Sorry for such a late update, recently I've been lazing around so I don't hate me if this chapter sucks. Also there will be a lot more POV's other then Sasuke and Sakura's.

**Note**: I just wanted to explain that in this chapter many secrets will be revealed and well…It may not be my best chapter…or will it? Please read it and enjoy

By the way thank you all for the awesome reviews.

Chapter 4

**Sasuke's POV:**

"**Oh…my…fuck…god…" I whispered quietly to myself and I almost dropped my lunch tray but I was frozen in place. I stared at Ino and her groupies, then I stared at that girl. She was standing there like a…a…slut. It was creepy…my eye twitched and then…**

**RING!!! RING!!!**

**Damn bell…**

"**C'mon Hinata…" Ino motioned her hand for the others to follow as well so they strutted themselves into the school. I was so damn scared…I mean seriously, what the hell happened to that loser girl? In a mere 45 minutes she went from girly geek to girly girl. Creepy…then I noticed Naruto. His mouth was dropping and then I remembered that we had class.**

"**Naruto!" I flicked his forehead. _This is fun._ I continued to flick his forehead as he just stood there. "Heeeeeellllo? Is anyone home?" I just kept on flicking and then he blinked his eyes and shook his head slightly.**

"**Whoa…"He mumbled quietly and I stared at him. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ While I was standing there, flicking his forehead I suddenly went into a daze.**

**_Ok…what is happening to this school…everything is getting all messed up…what is going on? Wait a second…I remember that…OWWWW!_ Naruto had bent my finger upwards and I don't think that's how they're supposed to be bent.**

"**Will you quit flicking me!?!?" Naruto's face was steaming and his forehead was a horrible dark red. I looked around and no one else was there besides me and Naruto.**

"**Well, then tell me why you were so spaced out before!" I screamed at him.**

"**Why the hell do you care? It's none of your business!" He screamed back to me and I saw him blush so much that his cheeks were as red as his forehead, maybe redder.**

"**Hehheh…Naruto? You do realize that you're has red as a cherry." I smirked at him.**

**(A.N:OMG, I just felt like making Sasuke become COMPLETELY OOC there, I mean what am I the Sasuke-Hater? -chuckles- _Offf course not._)**

"………**.Let's JUST GET back to class!" He nervously yelled after a long silence. I knew he was definitely trying to avoid the subject. I mean he's my best friend, I could read him like an open book with pictures.**

"**Okay…" I quietly laughed to myself as we walked back into the school. Luckily for us, we had G&T (Gifted and Talented) this period and the teacher (Jiraiya) was too busy flirting with the female teachers in the teachers lounge to notice us. So this was kinda like a free period for us. Me and Naruto just casually walk into the classroom and we see that all the students are scattered around the place. We sit in some seats next to Rock Lee and Kiba.**

"**Look who finally shows up…" Kiba slyly laughed at me. "We all thought you were making out with little miss-OMG-I-have-a-boyfriend-who-is-way-too-good-for-me-and-I-want-him-to-be-as-unpopular-as-me!" I bang Kiba on the head.**

"**Shut up." I simply state. Then I stare at Naruto who acts like the whole thing after lunch never happened. He was arm wrestling Rock Lee and I decided to kick back and relax by joining them. I mean, I could beat Naruto was my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back so I might as well enjoy kicking his ass at arm wrestling for awhile.**

**Hinata's POV:**

**I'm sitting down in my seat next to Ino and Kisa. They're laughing and gossiping about random things which I of course find unimportant. But I did learn quite a few things like Ibisu and Kana (A.N: Both are teachers, I made up Kana…I think.) were dating, but that whenever they go on dates Ibisu starts acting all perverted and junk so he starts to touch Kana's butt and rubbing it (disgusting) but no…she's way too caught up with how "she's so _madly_ in love with him". Oh my god…and teacher's call us stupid.**

_**I hate sitting with these people, they're so simple-minded but…**_

"_**So Hinata…we wanna tell you something." Ino motions her hand to Kisa. Kisa steps forward to me and whispers something into my ear. My eyes widen as I hear her.**_

"_**Y….you…wo…wouldn't…" I stuttered.**_

"_**Oh…yes we will…unless…" Ino replies slyly with a grin on her face.**_

"_**B…but they're my BEST friends!" I interrupted trying to get up enough courage to act strong.**_

"_**HEY, don't back talk Ino!" Kisa told me firmly.**_

"_**It's okay Kisa, Hinata can do whatever she wants…but…"**_

"…" _**Ino knew I wouldn't hurt my friends.**_

"_**Good, now that you understand…follow these rules. First, stop hanging with Sakura and all those traitors like Tenten and Temari. Second, you must always hang around us and act like one of the "Yamanaka Girls" from now on. Third, You cannot tell anyone about this or you know what will happen."**_

"_**F…fine…just please…don't do anything to them!"**_

_**But even though I absolutely despise all of these girls…hanging around them…makes me feel braver. Like I've never stuttered before in my life and I've always been one of them.**_

**Then I hear them laughing so much and then…**

"**Hey Hinata!" I turn my head to Ino and she motions me to come. Then she whispers something into my ear again.**

"**You…want me to do what!?!?" I ask to her.**

"**You heard me. Make that girl regret she ever messed with me." Ino laughed all snotty-like and then she stared at me. "Or…I could just…" I widened my eyes and I lowered my head.**

"**O…okay…you win…JUST don't tell…" I quietly said.**

"**That's a good girl." Ino smiled and then went back to gossiping.**

_**Oh man…how the heck am I supposed to do this…**_

**Sakura's POV:**

"**Sakura? Are you there?" Temari was waving her hand up and down in front of my face.**

"**I…I…I…just can't believe what happened to Hinata." I quietly said.**

"**It's all Ino's fault…she's such a bitch." Temari stated to me. "Don't worry Sakura, Hinata would never do anything to hurt us purposely." I smiled a weak smile to Temari. "Thanks Temari…" Then I looked at a very quiet Tenten.**

"**Tenten, so how have you been doing?" I asked her trying not to make all of us totally unhappy.**

"…" **She silently looked at me like she didn't understand me or anything.**

"**It's ok, you can talk when you feel like it." I smiled to her. Her puzzled face quickly turned into a small smile. Finally G&T was over so Temari, Tenten and me walked through the hallways to go to our lockers and get our books. Then…I saw Hinata. She was walking with Ino and her stupid groupies. Then I saw him…Sasuke. My face quickly felt red and I stared at him joke around with his friends.**

"**Okay, go do it Hinata!" Ino sounded like she was cheering Hinata on. _That should be me…I'm Hinata's _**_real **best friend. **_**Then I saw Hinata walk up to Naruto and Sasuke. Was she gonna admit her feelings to Naruto?**

"**Hello." She stated and they just looked at her.**

"**What the hell do you want?" Naruto ask her. _Wait…is he blushing? No…Naruto…Uzimaki Naruto NEVER blushed._ Then she looked at Sasuke and she…she…kissed him. It was a long and deeply made kiss. I felt my face was wet…was someone pouring water on me? No…it was my eyes and tears were coming out. The tears that I thought didn't exist anymore because my friends protected me from them were mocking me and pouring down my face. And I didn't even realize how many people were staring with widened eyes.**

"**There." Hinata grimly smiled after the heartbreaking kiss had finally ended. She walked away and she, Ino and the rest of those idiots left. My feet were glued to the floor and my face was getting pale and wet. I felt so ashamed…and humiliated. And then I did the first thing that could make this whole thing evaporate. I ran. I ran away as if I've given up life itself. Nothing could make this moment happy and I just ran away just like I've been doing all these years when I'm sad or scared. I just ran and I kept on running until I was safely in the girls bathroom.**

**(A.N: Okay…you get that she was running, I just wanted to make it a little more dramatic, sorry if it seemed like I was ranting. XP)**

**Temari's POV:**

**I clenched my fists as I saw Sakura run away. I mean how horrible is it to see one of my best friends become exactly what I hate and break the heart of my other best friend. It was so…weird and…I could feel the anger inside my pursing. Then I wanted all this anger to be let out so I ran after Ino and her group and grabbed Hinata by the jacket.**

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR HINATA?" I yelled at her. She turned her head and saw Ino nod her head to two of the girls. I remember them…Kisa and Tammy…the number one Ino Fan Groupies.**

"**Let go of her you big traitor." Kisa stated to me.**

"**Don't do something you're gonna regret…" Tammy glared.**

"**SHUT UP YOU BITCHES!" I yelled at them. My anger had finally gotten the best of me and I could no longer hold it down. I slammed Hinata into the locker walls so hard that the bang echoed through the entire hallway.**

"**WHY HINATA? SAKURA WAS ONE OF YOUR BESTEST FRIENDS! AND YOU JUST TREAT ALL OF US LIKE DIRT. WHY DID YOU DO IT?" I felt the tears come outta my eyes and I screamed at her. Hinata stared and then she noticed Ino nod her head with a smirk. _What the hell?_**

"**I…just felt you all…"**

"**FELT WE ALL WHAT?" I yelled getting impatient.**

"**that…"**

"**What is going on here?" I heard a strict voice. I turned around and I saw Principal Tsunade with Tammy next to her.**

"**Principal Tsunade, _Temari_ is threatening and hurting Hinata!" Ino stated in a whiny voice as she pointed to me.**

"**SHE DESEVRES IT! THE DAMN---" (A.N: Okay…I was about to make her say…well you know but I decided Temari has had her fair share of cursing for one day.)**

"**Temari…I'm going to have to ask you to put Hinata down and follow me…"**

"**Hehheh Looooooser!" Ino stated making an L with her fingers and putting it against her forehead.**

"…**as well as you Ino and Hinata." Principal Tsunade stated.**

"**Wha? WE didn't do anything! That idiot started it!" Ino protested.**

"**Whatever…you're still coming with me." Tsunade sighed and started walking to her office. We entered it and we were all motioned to sit in the seats.**

"**Okay…now each of you _calmly_ tell me what happened."**

"**Me first!" I raised my hand. Tsunade nodded her head allowing me to talk.**

"**Okay…it all started at lunch where _Ino and her group of bitches_--(A.N: Okay…I couldn't help myself. She just expresses herself more with them.)"**

"**No cursing Temari."**

"**--augh…fine, Ino and her no-life groupies asked Hinata to go to lunch with them. Then 45 minutes later Hinata comes out all slutty. Then after lunch Hinata goes up and kisses Sasuke. Normally I wouldn't care but it broke the heart of my friend--"**

"**cough-cough-Sakura-cough" Ino interrupted.**

"**SHUT UP!" I yelled at her.**

"**Temari calm down…so…what your saying is that their actions hurt a fellow student?"**

"**Well…I guess…" I said.**

"**Oh…then it's not that bad." Tsunade smiled a sign of relief.**

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? MY FRIEND IS CRYING IN THE BATHROOM!" I slammed the desk.**

"**But for the ruckus from all the fighting, I'm gonna have to give you all detention." _Omg…did she even hear what I said? _She handed each of us yellow detention slips.**

"**Buh…But I never get detention!" Ino whined. Hinata just sat there holding the slip. _Serves her right…_**

"**Too bad…you all brought this to yourselves. So you all know the rules. Detention starts at 3:30pm, maybe it'll teach you to not kill each other. Dismissed." Tsunade waved her hand to tell us to leave. Then she started to spin around in her wheelie chair. I walked out of the room after Hinata and Ino and closed the door. Then I quickly ran to the bathroom. I pushed the doors wide open and searched around.**

"**Sakura? Sakura are you there?" I asked worriedly. Then I saw her, that pink headed girl with the rose tank top and red windbreaker had her face in her knees and was sobbing. Then I saw someone besides her, calmly patting her on the back, it was Tenten.**

"**Sakura!" I quickly ran to my friend's side.**

"**I…I…tried to talk to her…I'm sorry…" Tenten nervously stated.**

"**It's okay Tenten, you tried your best." I stared at my heartbroken friend. I hugged her and told her quietly 'it's going to be okay'. But my gut told me otherwise.**

"**Th…thanks so much guys…" Sakura managed to sniffle this out. I felt so sad that my best friend was crying her eyes out.**

"**C'mon Sakura lets get you home. School is gonna end soon anyway." Sakura barely nodded her head. I got her up and tried to straighten her up a little. Tenten helped too and we all took the bus to Sakura's house. She stepped into her house and then I looked at the big clock above the television.**

"**Crap! It's 3:15. I gotta go to detention! I'll see you later!" I waved goodbye but all I saw was a weak smile and a broken heart. I ran to the detention room and I saw there was Kakashi Sensei sitting snuggly in his cushiony chair, feet on the desk reading a book. Then I looked around and saw all of the people were talking. I saw Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Maki, Leon and oh my god…Gaara? I rushed to my brother who was talking with his gang.**

"**GAARA What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked him firmly. He looked up and saw me.**

"**I should be asking you the same thing sis…" He grumbled.**

"**This is gonna take awhile guys. Go do something else or whatever." He said to his gang. Then he turned back to me and yawned.**

"**Gaara…what are you doing in detention? You told me you never get to detention." I questioned him like we were in a police inspection.**

"**And I wasn't lying, I never get detention…but…I do sneak in here sometimes to talk with my friends." He yawned again. He clearly couldn't care less.**

"**Why?"**

"**Face it…Kankuro is as boring as a log and you're always talking about dumb girl stuff…Seriously I NEED to do something else then die of boredom…" He started to pick the desk with a pencil. I snatched the pencil from him.**

"**DO you know how much trouble you will be in when they find out that you _sneak _into detention?"**

"**Why the hell would they care. The teacher just lazes around and it's detention. Would they think anyone would actually try and _sneak_ into detention?" He put his elbow on the desk and placed his head on his hand as he took a deep exhale. _Damn…Gaara is using logic now…I can't beat that, I mean he's like smart but such a badass._ I sighed. _How troublesome._**

"**I guess…but how long have you've been doing this?" I asked him.**

"**Ehh…maybe 1 year? I dunno…" He laid his head on the desk. _A YEAR?!?!?!_**

"**So, why are you here Temari?" He looked back up at me slightly and then laid his head back on the desk.**

"**Picked a fight with Ino and her groupies. Man they are so fucking annoying…"**

"**Why don't you just beat them up?" Obviously he didn't know why I picked a fight and didn't care that I used to be in Ino's "group".**

"**Tsunade got in the way…" I mumbled.**

"**Loooooooooooooser…" He slowly stated and my face went red.**

"**Shut up Gaara." I grumbled softly.**

"**Well, detention is gonna end in like 50 minutes so just sit down and relax. He--" Addresses Kakashi Sensei quietly laughing with his book. "--won't care."**

"**Fine Gaara…" I'd given up with my little bro and walked away as his gang came back and they talked some more. _Man…detention is so boring…_**

"…**and I dumped him the next day because he was being such a idiot." I turned and I saw Akira. (A.N: An OC. Just made up the name.) Akira was a girl I knew since 1st grade. I didn't even know she went to this school.**

"**Akira?"**

"**What?" She snapped and turned to me. Then she gasped and got up.**

"**Oh…my…god!!!!! TEMARI!!!" She came up and hugged me. Then she loosen up.**

"**I haven't seen you in like 2 years!!!!" She smiled to me. I pushed her away slightly.**

"**Yeah…what are you doing in this school Akira?" I asked her.**

"**Well I was supposed to go to detention but my teacher never told me what detention to I _had_ to go to." She chuckled softly. "So me and my friends always pick a random school to hang out in their detention." She gasped and said, "Oh I'm sorry. I never introduced you guys. Selina, Jachin this is Temari. She was one of my bestest buddies in 1st grade all the way to the end of middle school, but we went to different high schools. Temari this is Selina and Jachin, my friends from my current high school." She smiled.**

"**Why the hell are you in our detention?" I looked at her and her friends. She was wearing a black and blue shirt that said 'PWNED' on it. She had her hair in a long black with blue highlights ponytail and her pants were ripped jeans with one side longer than the other. _Her style of clothes definitely changed._ Then I looked at her friends. Selina (I believe is the girl) had a red/white soccer uniform with latex sneakers. And Jachin (I guess is the boy) had a short sleeved black shirt with a pair of demin jeans.**

"**Well…our detention is really boring so every time we get detention we just go to a different school. I guess we were lucky and picked this school today!" They just smiled (kinda) along with Akira. "Why are you in detention?"**

"**Ehh…nothing much. Just picked a fight with a bunch of bitches." I mumbled.**

"**Okay I see!" she said this like it was a normal thing. Then we just sat there awkwardly and stared.**

"**Something on your mind?" I heard someone ask me this. It was Jachin. _I guess they don't know about the current girl vs. boy war in our school lately…_**

"**Well…"**

**Journal POV's:**

**(A.N: Okay I guess I wanted them to share their feelings in a book or whatever. So don't diss their feelings and keep reading.)**

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I had this feeling inside of me that I've never felt before when I saw that girl at lunch today. WHY ME? I'm so confused…I hate this feeling but it makes me feel kinda weird and…happy. Damn…I am totally losing my head. Gotta stop eating ramen right before bed. I guess I'll have to live another day with these dumb thoughts.**_

_Naruto_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I FEEL LIKE SUCH A BITCH! I kissed my best friend's crush! EWW!!! It was not pleasant at all. Besides I like Naruto…hmph. I hate Ino and her groupies. I kinda wish Temari had punched me…I totally deserve it…**_

_Hinata_

_**Dear Piece of Paper,**_

_**Okay I don't need a journal and I don't want a journal…But I wanna blurt everything out. WHY THE HELL DID SHE KISS ME? I brushed my teeth like 5 times tonight and now what's gonna happen to Sakura? I HATE LIFE!!!!**_

_Sasuke_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today Hinata…OH MAN! I can't say it…I'm just gonna cry myself to sleep…**_

_Sakura_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I'm back in Japan but…everything is screwed…I haven't even seen Neji yet and Sakura and Hinata are both acting so…weird. I gotta become stronger, for Sakura. I can't believe what happened today and I wonder where Neji is…**_

_Tenten_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Why does Koji4ever hate me? I wasn't in this chapter at ALL!!!! C'mon get a move on, I want my chance for the spotlight…I have nothing else to say except that I have some amazing new abilities. I bet I could beat Koji4ever up any minute.**_

_Neji_

**To be Continued...**

**Koji4ever: I'm so sorry it took me forever to update and the amount of cursing was a 10 on the high scale but I thought this chapter needed to be intense. But that chapter was way weird. It might've been my longest chapter but seriously what is going on?**

**Who exactly is Akira, Jachin and Selina?**

**Why did I suddenly put Journal and diary entries?**

**What did Ino whisper in Hinata's ear?**

**Is Neji really going to beat me up if I don't put him in the next chapter?**

**Will I ever Update?**

**How come I'm asking questions I can't even answer?**

**Okay well if you liked this chapter please review and place comments.**

**And if you didn't like it, tell me how I can improve. Thanks and BYE!**


End file.
